School time
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: Using l1071e's misfits characters The west coast misfits get a new teacher wonder how long she'll last


**Marvel owns most of the original west coast misfits Archangel belongs to Saban/Disney Neko if she appears belongs to Disney Hasbro owns the Joes and L1701e owns some of the west coast Misfits**

**For the record Ms. Pickwick was a character that briefly appeared in the Generation x comic**

**Well I figured it was time that these guys got another one shot enjoy**

**School Time**

"Why me?" groaned the Joe known as Hardcase as he listened to the explosions in the back ground, "Every single day."

"Well you're in luck than." said the Joe known as Kicker, "We found a teacher for these kids, they should be here right about now."

Just than an older women who appeared to be very stern walked up "Excuse me, I'm Ms. Pickwick, they hired me for the teaching job."

"Ah yes, this way." Said Quick Kick the G.I Joe silent weapons expert and Kicker's husband.

"Thank you young man, but the correct way to say it is 'this way please'."

A few minutes later they arrived at the building "The students are inside Ms. Pickwick," Quick Kick replied as he left, "Have a good time."

A few minutes later the teacher went in and saw a black haired girl with what looked like giant metal wings arguing with a young boy with brown hair that was shooting what looked like electricity out of his hands while another boy with black hair glared at him.

"Excuse me," said Ms. Pickwick, "Please take your seats quietly. Anyway my name is Ms. Pickwick I'll be your teacher here, let's start with role call and powers."

"Kyle Wildfire?"

"Here jabroni," the Boston born mutant said as he shot a spark of electricity from his hands.

"Trini Kwan?"

"Right here," said the black haired girl as she shot metal daggers out of her wings.

"John Proudstar?"

"Right here and I'm not demonstrating my powers in here too destructive," Replied the Apache mutant.

"Fine, Shiro Yoshida?"

"Here," said a voice with a Japanese accent as a boy with black hair had what looked like superheated plasma in his hand as he glared at Kyle.

"Elisa Maza."

"Elisa are you here?"

"GAH!" came a voice as a cat came leaping up after it was electrocuted it morphed back into Elisa.

"I hate it when you do that..." Elisa grumbled.

"That's what you get for trying to sleep under the desk in cat form," Kyle said.

"You're Elisa I take it, take a seat." Mrs. Pickwick said as Elisa shot Kyle a dirty look as Mrs. Pickwick continued to go over the list.

"Now what have you all covered?" Mrs. Pickwick asked.

"Well we were working on history but that got destructive." John replied.

"We got to current events and Trini and Kyle got into a fight about super heroes," X-23 replied, "you can still see the holes in the walls."

"The Thunderbolt still says those walking crayons need a life." Kyle replied as he didn't notice Trini letting her wings out.

"Trini not in the classroom!" John yelled.

"Fine," Trini grumbled. "It's not like the power rangers are the only group around anyway."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but how do you know this and who else is running around?" Theresa the mutant known as Siryn asked.

"Well I've heard stuff from people passing through Angel Grove, you know tourists and what not."

"Just tell the Thunderbolt what other groups are around besides the walking crayons?" Kyle said.

"I was getting to that when you interrupted! Anyway according to what I heard and this might have changed, so far besides the Power Rangers; there are the V.R troopers over in Cross World city, those Beetleborgs in Charterville and those weirdos over in Beverly Hills."

"Are those in Beverly Hills the giant people in the spandex suits?" John asked. "I think I saw them on the news."

"Yeah those are the morons who don't seem to know the concept of secret identities. From what I heard the VR Troopers seem to be the most covert."

"Great more walking crayons..." Kyle groaned.

"Well you asked and I might as well point it out two are robotic so they don't count."

"Can we get back on topic which is not which superheroes are in each area?" Ms. Pickwick groaned.

"Sorry," everyone replied.

"So Elisa why are you in here, you already graduated?" Trini whispered.

"Kicker said I needed to bond with you guys and this was the best way, besides it was either this or go watch Demona and Goliath try to work their differences out and be civil anywhere which is going to be hard considering they are banned from _Jerry Springer _after they wrecked the set last time and Demona beat up the host."

"She snuck in the missile launcher again?"

"No the Bazooka."

"Back on topic!" Mrs. Pickwick yelled as she groaned.

"Now as I was saying we will discuss the topic of current events in the media."

"Oh boy..." Groaned Elisa as she braced for the coming argument. "Why didn't I go with Demona and Goliath to the marriage counselor again?"

"Now first we will go over events in the media not superheroes in weird suits running around in California and Japan and wherever else."

"How did the Jetman get into this?" Shiro asked himself

Meanwhile in another location the adults were talking.

"So how do you think the kids did with their new teacher?" Quick Kick asked as he sat with Kicker.

"I'm sure she will be able to handle them just fine." Kicker replied right before there were the sounds of an explosion.

"Okay Archangel, Thunderbolt, Sunfire and Neko when I said express yourselves about the events I didn't mean get into a fight when Thunderbolt started with his walking crayons jokes!" Mrs. Pickwick said from far off , "And no you can't send any of those teams after the Friends of Humanity by telling those teams that they are working for whoever their villain is."

"I don't think I want to know." Kicker groaned. "Well one thing is for sure this teacher hasn't ran screaming yet that is a good sign."

"I hope you are right." Quick Kick said, "We lose more teachers that way."


End file.
